Lux/Development
|narrative = |artwork = ( , Gadson, Haining, Adriana Melo) T.J. Geisen Steve Zheng Blake Byun Mo Yan (Christian Fell, Jon Buran) (Sangsoo Jeong, Esben Lash Rasmussen) |visual = Kevin Leroy Mike Butcher Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon DragonFly Studio Andrew Krivulya Brittany Gleiter Aaron Pfau Adam 'AdamKadamon' Oliveira Timothy 'BumsAreCool' Weiser Pio Ravago (Duy Khanh Nguyen, Ryan Ribot) Trevor Carr Miguel Vélez |sound = * Isaac Wood * David Hall * Austin Devries * Jayvon Rymer * Edouard 'Ed the Conqueror' Brenneisen * Glen Keane |lead = |voice = Carrie Keranen |conceptcredit = Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi }} Champion Sneak Peek: Lux, the Lady of Luminosity By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Lux, the Lady of Luminosity If was a bit dark for your taste, then this next champion ought to be more your speed. She'll be a real ray of light into your otherwise dreary day. Allow me to introduce , the Lady of Luminosity. Representing the city-state of Demacia, Lux is not only the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice, but also the sister of everyone's favorite Might of Demacia, . Whether you're a strong believer in sibling rivalry or just want to keep it in the family, Lux should make the perfect addition to your champion collection. Making the Ultimate Lux Login By BananaBandit Making the Ultimate Lux Login A look at how artists created League's first animated portrait. Elementalist Lux’s story is one of internal struggle, and each of her ten forms was deliberately crafted to embody a particular emotion. Trying to capture the subtlety of sentiments in a typical login animation presented a challenge. In past login screens, champ’s were often portrayed from a distance, making it difficult to read their facial expressions. To better communicate Lux’s emotional journey, artists created League’s first portrait-style login animation. ;WAIT, IS THAT LUX? When looking at a champ’s silhouette, there are visual clues that help distinguish one from the other. An oversized pair of gauntlets lets you spot the Piltover Enforcer at a distance, just as a lamp post indicates you’re looking at someone who lacks a real weapon. Without these iconic characteristics, it might be difficult to differentiate, say, Poppy from Tristana at first glance. Artist Suke “hugehugesword” set out to capture Lux’s essence in a still-frame without relying on her complete figure or iconic wand—core components of her recognizable silhouette. After creating an rough version, he approached other Rioters with a question: Does this look like a League of Legends champion, and if so, who? For the first few rounds of drawings, people sporadically identified the Demacian mage, but many felt she was missing what made Lux feel like Lux: a bubbly, amicable persona. Armed with this feedback, Suke revisited the artwork, highlighting the lights in her eyes and the smile on her face. When he showed people the new drawings, they saw more than a just beautiful face. They saw Lux. In each image of Elementalist Lux, Suke wanted to portray a specific feeling. Her light form is an embodiment of hope, seen in the brightness in her eyes and light dancing on her face. Fire was built on fury, with dramatic, contrasting colors in her hair and an angular face shape to subconsciously convey harshness. Tranquility guided water form, seen in Lux’s restful expression and the cool, calming color scheme. When an illustration is finished, it’s split into layers that motion graphics artist can individually control. For example, Lux’s hair can catch in a breeze without her shoulders and face also being affected by the movement. Some underpainting between layers is often needed so things can move freely without revealing unillustrated areas. Lux’s eyes were created in their entirety to avoid seams from appearing as her gaze shifted. When Suke went back to design Lux’s eyeballs, he was amused by the overlay and sent an image to his team—an internal meme was born. ;MAKING MORE BY DOING LESS When motion graphics artists Adam “AdamKadamon” Oliveira and Timothy “BumsAreCool” Weiser began working with Suke to add movement to the artwork, they weren’t sure how to bring Lux to life without detracting from the portrait’s intimacy. The previous approach to animating login screens by adding dramatic animation to a ready-to-brawl poses wouldn’t work. The focus was shifted to subtle facial animations, background movements, and transitions. By attaching levers to specific points of the image, artists can adjust Lux’s facial expressions It wasn’t an easy adjustment. In the first attempts at adding motion, Lux’s eyes seemed to scan the room rather lock onto the viewer. “People consistently gave this feedback, ‘I almost wish she didn’t move at all,’” Adam says. The movements were so dramatic that it didn’t feel like she was maintaining eye contact. Giving her eyes more subtle, natural twitches re-established the connection between Lux and onlookers while still adding life to her face. Lux’s Eye Movements: Work-in-Progress and Final Tim and Adam also used motion to amplify the emotions captured in each image. Ripples of light softly reflect on to Lux’s face in water form, while lava cascades dramatically through her hair in fire form. Magnifying hope in light form was a trickier, but Tim was still excited. “I don’t have many opportunities to be like, ‘Make this cute as hell!” Tim says. “Light blooms, rainbow stuff, glitter in her hair—I was going ham on it.” ;WHEN A PLAN COMES TOGETHER Combining three unique images into one coherent, looping animation was tough. “We wanted the transitions to look like they’re a part of Suke’s art, like they’re just changing it over time,” Tim says. Early versions of these transitions, especially for fire form, featured drastically contrasting colors in an aggressive overlay. It was definitely fire, but it didn’t match with the more abstract, soft art style of the original. The transition felt natural once it mirrored the original color saturation levels and focal point. Transition to Fire Form: Work-in-Progress and Final Besides literally connecting three disparate images, the transitions intensified the emotions embodied by each form. The heat of fire is so intense, for example, that the transitional overlay is powerful and dramatic, while the serenity of water warrants a smooth, rippling effect. The instant Lux shifts from feeling the fury of fire to the tranquility of water can be seen in her eyes. Adam says, “There’s this moment, less than a second, in fire form where Lux aggressively closes her eyes, like, ‘ARGHH!’ Then, she lets go and finds peace.” Similarly, when Lux opens her eyes after leaving water form, it’s to literally let in the light. This final addition made the transitions feel more than logistic: they represented Lux’s ongoing search for her true nature. The login’s video was created at the same time as the music, yet the transitions still aligned with the beat. “It was meant to be,” Tim jokes. Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Star Guardian Lux| Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2018 - Login Screen| Battle Academia 2019 - Login Screen| Clash (Update) - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Lux Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Star Guardian Lux's Ultimate VFX - Behind the Scenes Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends You Are Not Alone Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Elementalist Lux Teaser| The Light Within Elementalist Lux - League of Legends| Elementalist Lux (Fire Form) Light Binding VFX - Behind the Scenes League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| Unite Against The Dark Lunar Revel 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Lunar Revel 2018 feat Tina Guo| Just One More League of Legends LilyPichu & sleightlymusical Duo League of Legends Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends Lux Comic Series Preview| The United Mid-Season Trials House Trailer - League of Legends| Battle Academia 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Fight for Yours Battle Academia 2019 Animated Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Lux VFX Update| Universe in 2020 Dev Video - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Lux Concept 01.jpg|Lux Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi) Lux Concept 02.png|Lux Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Lux Concept 03.png|Lux Concept 3 Lux Model 01.png|Lux Model Demacia LoR Background.jpg|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE042-full.png|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE042T2-full.png|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 3 01DE023-full.png|Mageseeker Investigator "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 01.png|Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 1 Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 02.jpg|Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone Concept 01.jpg|Lux "Flesh and Stone" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone Concept 02.jpg|Lux "Flesh and Stone" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone Concept 03.jpg|Lux "Flesh and Stone" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Yuka Soemy) Lux Last Light.png|Lux "Last Light" Illustration Garen Lux For Demacia.png|Lux "For Demacia" Illustration Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 1 Cover 3.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Adriana Melo) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Lux "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Concept 01.jpg|Lux Comic 2 Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Concept 02.jpg|Lux Comic 2 Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Concept 03.jpg|Lux Comic 2 Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Poro.jpg|Lux Poro Promo Lux Promo 01.jpg|Lux Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Wild Rift Champion Promo 01.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Wild Rift Champion Promo 02.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 01.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 02.jpg|Wild Rift Champion Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Lux Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Lux "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lux Warriors Concept 02.jpg|Lux "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lux Warriors Concept 03.jpg|Lux "Warriors" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lux Warriors Concept 04.gif|Lux "Warriors" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lux Warriors Concept 05.jpg|Lux "Warriors" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lux Warriors Model 01.jpg|Lux "Warriors" Model 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Lux Warriors Model 02.jpg|Lux "Warriors" Model 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Lux Commando Concept 01.jpg|Commando Lux Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Lux SteelLegion Concept 01.jpg|Steel Legion Lux Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Lux StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lux Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux StarGuardian Model 01.png|Star Guardian Lux Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lux StarGuardian Model 02.png|Star Guardian Lux Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Star Guardian New Stars 01.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 02.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 03.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 04.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux StarGuardian BurningBright Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Lux "Burning Bright" Concept Star Guardian Starfall 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 02.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 03.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 04.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 02.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 03.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 04.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 05.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian The Twilight Star.jpg|Star Guardian "The Twilight Star" Illustration Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian 2017 Promo Lux.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Lux Promo Lux ElementalistLight promo.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux ElementalistFire promo.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux ElementalistWater promo.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 01.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 02.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 03.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 04.gif|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist Concept 01.jpg|Elementalist Lux Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Elementalist Concept 02.jpg|Elementalist Lux Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Elementalist Concept 03.jpg|Elementalist Lux Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Lux Elementalist Concept 04.png|Elementalist Lux Concept 4 Lux Elementalist Model 01.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 02.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 03.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 04.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 05.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 06.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 6 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux Elementalist Model 07.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 7 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux Elementalist Model 08.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 8 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lux Elementalist Model 09.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 9 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lux Elementalist Model 10.png|Elementalist Lux Model 10 Lux Elementalist Model 11.png|Elementalist Lux Model 11 Lux Elementalist Model 12.png|Elementalist Lux Model 12 Lux Elementalist Model 13.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 13 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 14.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 14 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist ProfileBackground.gif|Elementalist Lux Profile Background Valentines 2017 card 1.jpg|Elementalist Lux Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Lux LunarEmpress Concept 01.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress Concept 02.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress Concept 03.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress Concept 04.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress Concept 05.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress Model 01.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 1 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Model 02.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 2 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Model 03.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 3 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Model 04.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 4 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Model 05.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 5 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Model 06.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 6 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Model 07.png|Lunar Empress Lux Model 7 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Splash Concept 01.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Lux LunarEmpress Splash Concept 02.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 01.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 02.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 03.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Star Guardian The Slumber Party Summoning 01.jpg|Star Guardian "The Slumber Party Summoning" Illustration 1 Star Guardian The Slumber Party Summoning 02.jpg|Star Guardian "The Slumber Party Summoning" Illustration 2 Lux BattleAcademia Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Lux Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Lux BattleAcademia Concept 02.jpg|Battle Academia Lux Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Lux BattleAcademia Model 01.png|Battle Academia Lux Model Lux Battle Academia Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Lux Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Lux BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Lux BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 02.jpg|Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Lux BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 03.jpg|Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Lux BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 04.jpg|Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Lux BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 05.jpg|Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Lux BattleAcademia Promo 01.jpg|Battle Academia Lux Promo 1 Lux BattleAcademia Promo 02.jpg|Battle Academia Lux Promo 2 Lux BattleAcademia Promo 03.jpg|Battle Academia Lux Promo 3 Lux PrestigeBattleAcademia Model 01.png|Battle Academia Lux Prestige Edition Model Lux PrestigeBattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 01.jpg|Prestige Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Lux PrestigeBattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 02.jpg|Prestige Battle Academia Lux "Fight for Yours" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Lux profileicon.png|Tencent Lux Lux profileicon.png|Lux Portrait Champie Lux profileicon.png|Champie Lux Lux Poro Icon.png|Lux Poro Cracked Crownguard profileicon.png|Cracked Crownguard Crownguard profileicon.png|Crownguard Embellished Demacia Crest profileicon.png|Embellished Demacia Crest Mark of the Star Guardian profileicon.png|Mark of the Star Guardian Star Guardian profileicon.png|Star Guardian Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian Radiant Staff profileicon.png|Radiant Staff Element of Air profileicon.png|Element of Air Element of Dark profileicon.png|Element of Dark Element of Fire profileicon.png|Element of Fire Element of Ice profileicon.png|Element of Ice Element of Light profileicon.png|Element of Light Element of Magma profileicon.png|Element of Magma Element of Mystic profileicon.png|Element of Mystic Element of Nature profileicon.png|Element of Nature Element of Storm profileicon.png|Element of Storm Element of Water profileicon.png|Element of Water Lunar Empress Lux profileicon.png|Lunar Empress Lux Pajama Guardian Lux profileicon.png|Pajama Guardian Lux Battle Academia Lux profileicon.png|Battle Academia Lux Battle Academia profileicon.png|Battle Academia The United profileicon.png|The United |-|Ward Skins= Luminosity Ward.png|Luminosity Mimi Ward.png|Mimi Star Guardian Ward.png|Star Guardian Elementalist Ward.png|Elementalist Pajama Guardian Ward.png|Pajama Guardian Battle Academia Durandal Ward.png|Battle Academia Durandal Battle Academia Desk Ward.png|Battle Academia Desk |-|Emotes= Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Good Fortune Emote.png|Good Fortune LoL Facebook Icon 27.png|Lux (Facebook) Star Guardian sticker 09.png|Star Guardian Lux 1 (Message Boards) Star Guardian sticker 10.png|Star Guardian Lux 2 (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Lux